This invention relates to a cooking device and, more particularly, to an electric skillet adapted for regulating the removal of grease from the cooking surface for deposit into a removable grease catcher.
During cooking it is desirable to remove grease from the cooking surface so that the grease will not intermingle with the cooked food. Once removed from the cooking surface it is further desirable to have means to easily deposit the grease into a separate storage area. It is further advantageous to have the ability to regulate the amount of grease drained from the cooking surface of the skillet.
Heretofore, to drain a skillet one had to lift the skillet and direct the grease out of one corner. This exercise could result in the food being deposited along with the grease or the grease itself being spilled on the user and/or counter top. Such adverse results are not unusual as the skillets are usually relatively heavy and cumbersome to handle. Although previous devices have attempted to address the drainage of grease from the cooking surface they have not solved the problem of draining the grease into a handy transportable container along with the ability to selectably regulate the amount of grease drained from the cooking surface.
In response thereto I have invented an improved skillet comprising a series of drain apertures on a preferably tapered cooking surface, the opening and closing of the apertures being regulated by a user-operated cover. Upon drainage of the grease through the apertures, the grease is deposited into an underlying tray slidably removable from a track system underneath the skillet. Deposit of the collected grease is enhanced by a grease tray design which efficiently allows the user to deposit the grease in a waste container while preventing grease spillage. The cooperation of the apertures, cover and underlying tray allows various users to regulate the accumulation of grease on the cooking surface according to individual cooking tastes.
It is therefor a general object of this invention to provide a skillet, electric or otherwise, which allows for a regulated drainage of grease from the cooking surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide a skillet, as aforesaid, which has a series of apertures in the cooking surface for drainage of grease therethrough.
A further object of this invention is to provide a skillet, as aforesaid, which has an inclined cooking surface for directing the grease to the apertures.
Another object of this invention is to provide a skillet, as aforesaid, which presents a user-controlled lid for opening and closing a selected number of skillet apertures.
A further object of this invention is to provide a skillet with lid, as aforesaid, the lid being slidable within and without a guide housing.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a skillet, as aforesaid, having a track system on the underside of the skillet for slidably receiving the grease tray therein.
Still another further object of this invention is to provide a skillet, as aforesaid, having a grease tray configured for efficient deposit of the grease into a waste container.
A further object of this invention is to provide a skillet, as aforesaid, having an easily transportable grease container.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.